


Hands On Me

by Viion (Geneveon)



Series: Showtime [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Viion
Summary: From Kink Me! Merlin:It starts off as an unspoken challenge: who can go the furthest in public without anyone noticing? Suddenly they're going from Merlin sucking Arthur off in the restroom to Arthur fucking Merlin in the middle of the dance floor. Their attempts to hide it get less and less until they find they just don't care anymore.Basically lots of public sex and exhibitionism huzzah!





	Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing merthur! May or may not be OCC but hey, it's smut ;x

It started off innocently enough in the beginning.

Merlin and Arthur were cuddled together under a blanket while the rest of their friends were settled around them. At half past one, no one was really paying attention. Some had even fallen asleep, like Percival who was sprawled out on the floor on top of a mound of pillows. Beside Merlin, Gwen was curled up against the couch arm with soft snores giving her away.

Merlin was still awake though, just enjoying the warmth shared between them. His hand was resting on his boyfriend's thick muscled thigh, long fingers brushing against the softer inner flesh.

He didn't even realize what he was doing until Arthur shifted beneath his hand. His hand settled on something firm and he immediately knew what it was. Arthur’s cock was a thick, warm length beneath his hand, radiating heat even through rough demin of his jeans.

Merlin pulled his hand away instinctively, heat crawling up his neck. He hadn’t intended… Merlin glanced around the room, expecting to find every scandalized eye on him, but no one was paying them any attention.

He peered up at his boyfriend, expecting Arthur to shrug at his faux pas, but he was surprised to see those blue eyes staring down at him with single minded intent. It was a look that Merlin knew intimately and seeing it then and there, surrounded as they were by their friends, still sent a fissure of heat through his body 

Arthur’s arm around him tightened. He gave a squeak when he felt those familiar strong fingers circle around his wrist, but didn’t put up any resistance when his hand was placed back on top of the growing bulge.

Another look at Arthur’s face revealed his lips curled into a smirk and a challenge clear in his gaze. Of course, he would. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him and gave a light squeeze.

“Prat,” Merlin hissed quietly enough. Arthur didn't answer him except to shift his hips forward, pushing his clothed erection against Merlin’s palm for more friction.

Their eyes were locked and Merlin watched every emotion that flitted through his eyes. The lights were off, so it was only the dim light of the TV that illuminated Arthur’s face, but he could see and feel everything. The way Arthur’s breathing increased and how there was a building tenseness in his body that was entirely Merlin’s fault.

Gwaine, lounging on a loveseat by his lonesome, snorted at something from the movie.

It made Merlin pause but only for a moment. His eyes flicked towards where their friends were, the ones that were awake anyway. He could feel himself growing hard beneath the blanket too.

A hand cupped him through his jeans and he inhaled sharply. He barely managed to stifle a moan by pressing his face against Arthur’s shoulder.

He retaliated by fumbling with the button and zip of Arthur’s jeans. He snuck his hand into the open fly, moving slowly enough so that it wasn’t obvious where exactly his hand was traveling if anyone were to glance their way.

All the while, he battled against the delicious pressure of Arthur’s hand on him. The angle was a little awkward for Arthur, but he was able to give enough pressure that it made Merlin want to close his eyes in pleasure.

The brunette managed to pull Arthur’s erection through the slit of his pants and now, he had the warm, hard flesh of Arthur’s cock in his palm.

He was all too aware of Gwen sleeping near him, so close that he could feel where she dug her socked feet under his thigh for warmth.

Arthur must also be aware of how precarious their situation was, and yet he did nothing to change it. In fact, he readily encouraged it by breathing heavily into Merlin’s ear, knowing just how sensitive they were. He wondered briefly if he was the only one who heard Merlin’s gasp.

Leon, who had been asleep, snorted himself awake. Merlin and Arthur were forced to stop when their friend gingerly got up and stretched with a barely audible yawn. Merlin’s eyes immediately closed shut and he forced himself to breathe like he was sleeping even when his hand was wrapped around the twitching length of Arthur’s cock.

Leon looked around the room and his eyes fell on the door to the bathroom.

He carefully made his way over Percival’s sleeping form. On his way to the bathroom, he noticed that Arthur was awake and touched his shoulder to get the man’s attention.

“Dead asleep, is he?” He whispered with a glance towards the sleeping figure curled in Arthur’s arms. “Should take that one to bed.”

“In a bit,” Arthur replied. It took all his willpower not to thrust into Merlin’s hand, especially when he could feel his boyfriend massage his cock with the slightest movements.

Leon, unsuspecting of anything elicit happening right in front of him, nodded and made his way to the bathroom. As soon as they heard the lock click into place, Merlin’s eyes fluttered open. There was a slight cheeky grin on his face that Arthur wanted to kiss right off. Instead, he allowed himself to enjoy the ministrations of Merlin’s dextrous hand.

It was too easy to bring Arthur close to completion. They've been together long enough that he was as familiar with Arthur’s body as he was with his own. In the dark, no one could really see what he was doing and the sounds from the telly masked the rustling of the blanket and their harsh breathing.

Merlin could feel wetness seeping from the tip, slippery drops of fluid coating his fingers. Arthur’s cock was leaking heavily from Merlin’s stroking, the length twitching eagerly. Merlin knew just how to touch him. He knew that running his thumb over the slick head made Arthur gasp, just like playing with the tip drove him insane.

Arthur's stared down at him now, eyes hooded and pupils dilated, so hungry for him. It made him tighten his fingers around the throbbing prick which only added to Arthur’s pleasure, a soft groan barely hidden by the explosion from the movie. Merlin worried for only a moment that they wouldn't be able to pull this off, but God… He wanted to see Arthur come undone, right here.

“Keep going,” Arthur murmured into his ear. So he did. Merlin kept stroking Arthur’s cock, feeling the smooth wet glide of his erection slipping in and out the tight hole of his fist. He could feel every twitch and it made him hot, his own mouth watering and a deep ache between his legs. Desire made Merlin want for more, but he was able to push it down for now. He was able to ignore his own throbbing length and instead, focused solely on Arthur.

There was just something about what they were doing that made his breath catch. The danger of being caught made heat simmer beneath his skin and as he peered into Arthur’s desire darkened eyes, he knew that Arthur felt it too.

Merlin could recognize the signs of Arthur’s approaching climax. Knowing that Arthur was getting close to the edge made Merlin a little reckless. He stroked fervently, employing all of his knowledge so that Arthur would spill right there.

Arthur’s panting was harsh and it was so loud against his ear. He was letting Merlin stroke him to completion instead of thrusting harshly into his grip.

Hot heat spilled over his fingers when Arthur came, grunting against his ear with shuddering breaths. Merlin felt his own face flush with satisfaction and heat, his own prevalent erection now demanding attention. He gave the twitching length one last squeeze, getting every last drop out of the shuddering man.

He kissed Merlin hard, bruising his lips, and dipping his tongue into the wet cavern of his mouth just briefly. Arthur's pants were a sticky mess, but he didn't care one bit. He needed to get them out of there before anyone noticed.

Arthur gathered both the blanket and Merlin and almost dragged him back to their room. Luckily, they were past the bathroom and in their own room when they heard Leon announcing that he was returning home.

By then, Arthur had Merlin pressed against the door, hands pinning those slim hips in place as he took Merlin’s eager cock into his mouth. The voices of their friends were a soft muffled sound in the background, like the buzzing of a fly.

He poured all of his attention on the slick, hot length of Merlin’s cock in his mouth, taking it deep down his throat so that when Merlin came, his nose was pressed against the short dark hairs of his groin.

Merlin slumped against the door, trying to catch his breath. His cock hung wet between his legs and he had an absurd grin on his face that Arthur was sure matched his own.

Arthur only just made it to his feet when a knock on the door startled them both.

“Goodnight guys!” Gwen’s sleepy voice called from the other side. Merlin and Arthur barely dared to breathe, much less move.

“Are they asleep?” Gwaine’s voice was heard.

“Guess so,” They heard Gwen say before there were footsteps leading away from their door.

Merlin muffled his laughter against his hand, eyes round with mirth. Arthur happily kept him quiet with a kiss, even when his own lips were curved in a smug, satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing this as a short series of one shots. Not sure when the next one will be but figured I'd just post this.
> 
> Any comments/kudos are welcomed :) feel free to leave any suggestions too


End file.
